


Junkrat x Mei - Werewolf Au

by Nightshade445



Category: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Mei-Ling Zhou - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game), junkrat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Mei-Ling Zhou - Freeform, Meihem - Freeform, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade445/pseuds/Nightshade445
Summary: well here it is here the fanfic au of junkrat x Mei ^^; i want to give a massive big thanks to @trashunlimited http://trashunlimited.tumblr.com/ http://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited/pseuds/trash_unlimited she helped so much and re edited the whole story for me <3 <3 thank you so very very much my friend <3 *hugs you so tight* thank you <3  please go read her fanfics she a really good, awesome and amazing writter <3 give her likes and post postive feedback she desrves it <3 <3 <3enjoy reading it :) please no hate or flame comments please thank you ^^;





	

**Author's Note:**

> well here it is here the fanfic au of junkrat x Mei ^^; i want to give a massive big thanks to @trashunlimited http://trashunlimited.tumblr.com/ http://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_unlimited/pseuds/trash_unlimited she helped so much and re edited the whole story for me <3 <3 thank you so very very much my friend <3 *hugs you so tight* thank you <3 please go read her fanfics she a really good, awesome and amazing writter <3 give her likes and post postive feedback she desrves it <3 <3 <3
> 
> enjoy reading it :) please no hate or flame comments please thank you ^^;

Mei-Ling Zhou was sitting at her desk as she finished marking her all of her student’s assignments. She smiled as she marked the last of them. As she placed her pen down, she tidied up all of the paper work. She sighed softly as she leaned back in her chair, glancing up at the clock atop of her telling her the time had just gone past six-thirty in the afternoon. She spent two hours marking down her student’s assignments after school had finished for the day, which she always did, so staying behind to mark her students paperwork every day was something she didn’t mind, though she enjoy the quiet atmosphere after her students would go home for the day. Mei stared out of her classroom noticing the hallways were silent and had been the whole time she’d been marking, which was not unusual as the two janitors that clean for the school were off early today.  
The two janitors she knew were called Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge. Normally Jamison would whistle or hum along with the cheesy romantic songs on radio while cleaning the hallways and classrooms, or taking away the silence with his working partner Mako. Mei sometimes noticed that Jamison would mop the floors past her classroom a few times, and would watch or glance at her, which annoyed Mei. Mei disliked Jamison at first when he and Mako started working at the school three years ago. She’d heard rumours from the other teachers that Jamison and Mako had suspicious backgrounds, and that they hadn’t got good records as they both came from Australia. They had criminal records,which made her see them as no good bullies, and Jamison had a weird obsession with explosives. Mei disapproved of this as she cares about the environment. She was a science teacher after all.  
Despite Jamison’s bad criminal background,he had somehow managed to change Mei’s view of him for the past couple of months, as he’d tried talking to her more in a more civilized way and making her laugh with his jokes now. Especially with his terrible dance moves when singing to the radio one time which that made her giggle. As Mei was slowly getting used to him, she realized that maybe Jamison wasn’t as bad of a person as she’d thought him to be.  
Mei slowly snapped out of her thoughts about Jamison as she stared out at the window next to her. the sky was slowly getting dark as the sunset was fading away in the horizon, making Mei check her weather cast on her phone saying it going to be a chilly night with clear skies and a full moon. Mei then remembered and realized now why Jamison and Mako left early today cleaning the school...because it was a full moon tonight.  
Mei sighed in her thoughts as she remembered last month when she found out about Jamison’s secret by accident, that he was a werewolf. A werewolf...it was still unbelievable and a big surprise to her that Jamison was a werewolf, and that they were real. She remembered the night Jamison and Mako left school early that afternoon, and saw Jamison left his phone in the janitor room. As she’d went to look for him and found his phone left on the table, she’d wanted to return it to him, but noticed Mako’s caravan was gone in the school car parking area. So Mei thought to hand back his phone to him in his home instead. She remembered Jamison told her one time where he and Mako lived, in the outskirts of town near the woods in their caravans.  
Mei drove her car there and found the caravans where they lived, as she got to Jamison’s caravan it was all dark and quiet inside, with the curtains closed which made it look like nobody was home. But then Mako appeared behind her, startling her as he told her that Jamison wasn’t home tonight as he is staying over at a friend house, which Mei believed at first. That is, until she suddenly heard a loud agonising scream in Jamison’s caravan, which of course Mei ran in and opened his van door, only to witness in horror of Jamison’s slow and very painful agonizing transformation into a wolf but before she could see of more of Jamison’s transformation, Mako grabbed her away from him and shut the van door behind him so Mei couldn’t see more of his painful transformation. Mei sighed sadly as she remembered Mako explaining everything to her, what Jamison goes through once a month when he turns into a wolf, and that he tries to deal and cope with his condition and doesn’t want anyone finding out, especially her. But despite what Mako told her, she still went back inside of Jamison’s caravan, wanting to see him still despite Mako’s concern and warning. She stayed by Jamison’s side in his wolf form all night no matter what, and promised to Mako and to Jamison she wouldn’t tell anyone about his werewolf secret.  
Mei snapped out of her thoughts about that night and sat up from her chair collecting her student’s assignments with her in her arms as she closed and locked the classroom door behind her, walking down the hallways and out of the school building, heading towards her light blue car in the school parking area. Getting in her car and putting her students paperwork in her small bag, she starts her car engine and drove to Jamison and Mako’s home area before it got more dark before the full moon rose. She promised to Jamison she was going to be there with him no matter what, despite Jamison refusing and telling her loads of times not to. But she still wanted to be there and help him through his condition no matter what even if he disproves, she going to be there for him tonight no matter what he says.

As Mei drove through the outskirts of town, it took her nearly an hour to arrive at Mako and Jamison’s home area. Seeing their caravans in the distances near the woods, Mei slowed the car down and parked it car close by. Mei turned off her car engine and removed her seatbelt as she placed her small black and blue bag over shoulder and got out of her car, shutting the door and locking it behind. She breathed heavily with nerves and slowly walked towards their caravans. She knew and could tell that Jamison and Mako were very poor and lived in caravans because their job was low paying. She knew Mako and Jamison weren’t that hygienic clean like most people, especially Jamison who was always covered in soot or dirt all the time.  
As Mei got more closer to their caravans, Mako spotted her. He was leaning in the doorway of his caravan with his arm crossed, watching her coming towards him. He was wasn’t wearing his janitor uniform as Mei normally saw him wear. Instead he was wearing a dirty white tank top and his large pig tattoo on stomach was hanging out. He was wearing a dark, dirty tracksuit bottom and brown ragged flip flops on his feet. Mei noticed he was still wearing his black bandana mask still covering his mouth and nose which he wore at all times during work, never taking it off. Mei didn’t know why Mako hid his face from everyone, but Mei knew better never to ask him about it, because even though Mako was a quiet person, he also looked very intimidating, which made her nervous sometimes.  
Mei waved at Mako as she walked towards him. He didn’t bother to wave back at her, instead he watched her still as she walked towards him. Mei nearly tripped over a few items as she moved closer to Mako. She noticed there were junk items such as empty cider cans and small car parts and mostly junk nearly everywhere outside their caravans home. She guessed there weren’t very tidy people at all. “Hello Mako.” She said softly to him with a smile, Mako just grunted in reply to her. “Is uh, Jamison at home?” she asked him with a friendly smile. Mako was about to reply to her until Jamison’s caravan door opened, interrupting him. “Oi Roadie! Did you get my last cider ca--ah! Miss Mei!” Jamison noticed Mei was there and talking to Mako. Jamison blushed a little seeing her, and walked towards her with a shy smile,“G’day Miss Mei! What brings you here?” He asked her with a shy smile. Mei smiled back at him and rubbed her arm a little nervously, “Uh..um I just wanted to come by and see you.” Mei said to him with a nervous smile. Jamison smiled at her, but then his face fell sadly as he quickly glanced up at the dark sky and back at her as he sighed sadly, “Uh…Miss Mei…I’m happy and flattered you wanted to see me but…I…I can’t tonight…I…maybe urgh...tomorrow we can spend some time together yeah? I really can’t tonight…I’m sorry.” As he nervously scratched the back of his neck, Mei smiled softly at him, “ I know why you can’t, because it’s a full moon tonight isn’t it?” she asked. Jamison nodded, “Yeah unfortunately it is.” He sighed sadly. “That’s why I’m also here Jamison, I’m going to stay and look after you for the night. I don’t want you to go through with this alone.” She told him truthfully. Jamison stared at her with a shocked expression. “No! No.. Miss Mei…no please. You don’t have to be here with me tonight, really...I’ll be alright. Besides, I had this for three years,I’ll be fine!” Jamison said to her. “Jamison you don’t have to call me “miss” all the time, just call me Mei, and I know you have, but I don’t want you to go through this alone Jamison. I want to be here and support you. You been through this too long let me help you and stay with you...with this condition of your-“  
“I said NO!” Jamison shouted and interrupted Mei. “I don’t want you to stay with me tonight! Please Mei… I don’t want to hurt you…I could hurt you! When I change…I…I might hurt you…no you can’t stay with me tonight please...just go home Mei.” Jamison said sadly. He wanted Mei to leave and not be here to watch him change and looking after him. He didn’t want her to see him change into a beast...not Mei. He really cared and fancied the women so much, he couldn’t bear the thought of hurting her. Mei stared at him with a sympathetic look, “Well…you didn’t hurt me when I came back to see you after you change…you were fine and so friendly… you won’t hurt me Jamison I promise.” She said softly to him as she place her hand on his arm. Jamison gently pushed her hand away, “Mei please…you really don’t want to see me change in that form…just go home! Please…” Jamison pleaded her sadly as he looked into her eyes. “Jamison…this is a part of you and well…I want to understand you more and be there and support you…please Jamison let me help you and support you and let me see this other side that’s a part of you.” Mei told him softly as she smiled at him with an understanding look. Jamison was getting angry and frustrated with her now he didn’t want Mei to be here tonight in his wolf form that he despised so much.  
Mako sighed and spoke up, “Maybe she’s right Rat.” ,Jamison turned around and glared at his best friend, “What? Are you serious Hog?! Are you on her side now?!” He asked with shock and little bit of anger in his voice. “It is a part of you Rat, whether you like it or not this condition is a part of you now. Just accept it and let Mei stay with you tonight. She just wants understand you more and help you so let her.” Mako told him with his honest opinion. Jamison facepalmed as he groaned, annoyed. He then sighed heavily and waved his arms in the air in anger ,“Fine! Fine! You can stay and watch! But don’t expect me to say sorry to you if I do accidently attack you after I change!”. Jamison stormed off into his own caravan muttering in anger. Mako rolled his eyes at Jamison and placed his large hand on Mei’s shoulder gently, “Are you really sure you want to stay with him tonight? His transformation isn’t pleasant to watch though…you saw how painfully his transformation was before…”. Mei smiled softly at Mako’s concern for her and placed her hand over his large one. “I know...and I’m sure. This is a part of him, and I really want to stay here tonight to support him. He doesn’t need to go through with this alone.” She said softly. Mako nodded at her and stared up at the dark sky, he sighed heavily, knowing the full moon would come out very soon by now. 

 

Mei gently opened Jamison’s caravan door and went inside with Mako behind her. The inside of his caravan was a small space, but it was all filthy and dirty with junk items scattered around everywhere. Jamison didn’t bother to turn around and look at them. He was staring out the window, seeing the full moon slowly rising. He pulled the small curtains together and sat down on his bed, taking his prosthetic arm and leg off. Mei watched him taking off his prosthetics. She didn’t know how Jamison lost his arm and leg. She always wondered what happened to him and was curious to ask sometimes, but thought it was best not to ask because she didn’t want to seem rude nor offend him. She would wait until Jamison was ready to open up to her, when he was ready to tell her what happened to his arm and leg.  
Mei offered Jamison if he would like help or any assistant to take his prosthetics off, but Jamison shook his head at her and wave he hand away to her refusing for her help. Jamison finished taking his prosthetics off and leaves them on the side of his bed as he takes his black t shirt off with a smiley yellow face on it and tossed it on the floor next to his prosthetics. Jamison than slowly took off his navy green shorts until Mei yelled loudly in surprise and embarrassment, and quickly covers her eyes with her hand looking away, “What?! What is it?” Jamison ask with a surprise and confused look on his face. “J-J-Jamison! Please stop! W-what are you taking your clothes off for?!” she asked with a red blush on her cheeks as she had her hand still covering her eyes. Jamison chuckled sheepishly “Oh that…heh I don’t want to rip or tear my clothes apart while transforming. Besides it’s very uncomfortable wearing clothes while in the middle of changing you know.” Jamison told her with a sheepish smile. “Well d-do you have to be completed naked? Couldn’t you just keep your boxers on please?” Mei asked with her hand still covering her eyes. Jamison huffed and took his shorts off but kept his boxers on. “There ya go, is that better?” he asked with a small shy grin. Mei uncovered her hand away from her eyes and looked at him, she blushed more and nodded.  
Jamison sat down on the floor while Mako kneeled down in front of him as he attached a grey shackle around Jamison’s ankle as the chains are attached to the wall. Mei stares at what Mako was doing, “Is…is that really necessary to chain him up?” she asked Mako with a bit of concern. Mako grunted, “It’s just a safety precaution.” He told her without looking at her as he finished chaining Jamison’s ankle up. “Even if I didn’t have this thing on me, I still wouldn’t bloody go anyway far without my damn prosthetics. But Hog doesn’t want take any risk because I might escape.” Jamison told her while rolling his eyes. Mako ignored him and goes to Jamison’s sink and gets a yellow dog water bowl from the bottom cabinet it said “Rat” on the yellow bowl as Mako filled it up with water in the skin and hands it down to Jamison. “There you go Rat. Be a good boy now and don’t get too dehydrated after you change.” he said with chuckle treating Jamison like a dog. Jamison glared at him and throws the dog bowl at him which Mako easily dodged with another chuckle. “Fuck you Hog! I’m not a goddamn dog you drongo!” Jamison snarled at him with an angry look. Mako ignored him and turned to look at Mei. “You still sure you want stay?” Mako asked Mei. Mei nodded and smiled softly at him “Yes Mako I’m sure. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” She said, gently reassuring him not to worry. Mako grunted and headed towards the door, “If anything bad happens or goes wrong just give me a shout. I’ll come over straight away.” He said as he shut and locked the door behind him as he went back to his own caravan.  
“I can’t believe I’m letting you stay here with me tonight damn it…” Jamison muttered to himself, a little annoyed and angry that Mei had to be here and see him transform soon into a beast, He really didn’t want Mei here to watch him change into his wolf form in front of her again. Not again, not like last time when she accidently saw his transformation last month. He remembered the sadness and horror in her eyes when she saw his transformation. It hurt his feelings and he felt so ashamed and disgusted with himself that she had to see that side of him and his secret that he despised so much. No, he couldn’t let Mei watch him change again and see that side of him, She didn’t need to see that side of him. Not again, he couldn’t bear the thought of it. “Mei…you don’t have to stay here. Really...I’ll be fine, just go home please.” He told her, looking up at her with a pleading face. Mei turned to him and sighed softly as she sat down next to him on the floor. “Jamison I’m not leaving. I really want to stay and support you. You don’t have to go through this alone, let me stay and help you. Please Jamison.” She told him gently as she placed her hand on his arm. Jamison stared at her brown eyes. She was so beautiful, so very pretty, so very smart and intelligent and so kind. He didn’t deserve her kindness, he didn’t want her to be here wasting her time and watching his transformation and staying with him all night in his wolf form.  
“Please Mei…I don’t want to scare you or hurt you by accident. Please just go home before I start to change.” He pleaded to her sadly. Mei shook her head and gently squeezing his hand. “No Jamison I’m staying. You had this for so long being alone dealing with this. Please don’t argue with me or try to change my mind, I‘m not leaving you. I’m not letting you to face this alone. I want to support and help you. Please Jamison let me support and be there for you.” She pleaded with him gently, looking at him with a sad smile. Jamison sighed heavily, leaning the back of his head against the wall, “Looks like no matter what I say to you, you’re not going to change your mind are ya? Such a stubborn sheila.”, he grumbled. Mei rolled her eyes at him.  
They both sat in silence for long few minutes until Mei broke the awkward silence. She wanted to ask him what’s been on her mind with curiosity, “What’s it like after you change?” she asked him curiously. “Huh?” he said as he looked at her. “What’s it like after you change I mean when you’re in your wolf form…do you remember anything or feel anything when you’re in that form?” she asked him shyly. Jamison frowned at her due to her question. “Why do you ask?” he asked. “Just curious that’s all.” She said as she looks down at her hands. Jamison thought about it for a minute while scratching the back of his messy hair. He didn’t really give much thought about it before until Mei asked him. He sighed a little as he wasn’t sure how to describe it, but trying his best to explain it to her, “It’s…I…I don’t really know…it’s…hard to explain…it’s like when you’re dreaming you remember the dream, but when you wake up you can’t quite remember the dream very well… I don’t know it’s like just feels like that…sometimes I don’t always remember after I change you know…” As he let out a heavy sigh, he began to rest the back of his head against the wall, trying to explain it to her the best he could.  
Mei gently rested her hand on his shoulder with a brief smile to him, understanding what he was explaining to her. Mei could feel Jamison was shaking a little, he wasn’t cold, he was just a little nervous. Mei could see it in Jamison’s eyes that he was scared and nervous even though he was trying to hide it from her, Mei guessed that he must always be like this before he changes and that it always scares him, but he tried his best not to show it, especially in front of her. Feeling sorry for him and want to calm his fear and nerves away, Mei gently wrapped her arms around him, cuddling him which surprise and shocked Jamison at first that Mei was really cuddling him. He stood very stiff and still for a moment until he wrapped his arms around her tiny body, cuddling her back as he buried his face in the side of her neck, He was scared deep down and terrified, he has always felt like this before waiting for the transformation to start every full moon. The transformation was extremely painful and agonising to go through, and the thought of turning into a beast scared him. They stayed like that for few minutes, cuddling up to each other for comfort and support. Jamison breathed gently against the skin of her neck, feeling bad and guilty that she is here with him and trying to support him. He felt he didn’t deserve Mei’s kindness.  
Suddenly Jamison whole body started to feel burning hot, he was starting to sweat rapidly, his skin felt very warm and sweaty. Jamison unwrapped his arms from around Mei and gently pushed her away from him, feeling that the transformation was coming. Jamison looked down at his sweaty hands as Mei looked at him with concern as she noticed that his whole body was shaking as he continued look down at his sweaty hands. Mei stared at him with worry in her eyes, guessing that the transformation was coming, “Jamison…? I-is it starting…?” she asked him gently with concern in her voice. “Y-yeah…i-its coming any minute now…” he said without looking at her. Mei looked at him, more worried. She noticed that his skin was getting pale even under that all dirt and soot on his face and all of the skin on his body was sweating very rapidly. He looked very ill and very hot, “Do you want me to give you some water or something…? You look really heated up and sweating…” she said to him softly and calmly at him, Mei try to reach her hand up to touch him, Jamison looks up at her and backs away from her “N-NO! D-Don’t touch me….Please Mei….I don’t want to accidently hurt you while I’m changing…please…j-just keep your distance away from me while I’m transforming…”, he told her as he looked away from her. He really wanted Mei to go away and not watch him change before it started, but he knew Mei was stubborn and wouldn’t leave him, but he wished very deeply that she wouldn’t watch him change.  
Jamison wrapped his arm around his stomach in small pain. He couldn’t stop breathing heavily and gasping for air, He felt his whole skin and body was burning very hot and sweating more rapidly. Jamison knew very well and felt the transformation was coming, Mei stared at Jamison in worry. She was about to say something to him, but suddenly Jamison screamed out loud in extreme- pain, causing him to collapse and fall onto his hands and knees onto the floor. He was crouching and screaming out loud in horrible- agonising pain. Mei gasp and quickly ran to his side, as she knelt next to him. Mei gently rested her hand on Jamison’s back trying to comfort and support him as he was writhing in such pain. She wanted to help him so badly. “Jamison…it’s okay it’s okay I’m here it’s alright, I’m here!”  
As she looked at him with sad eyes, trying her best to support and comfort him, Jamison grunted in so much pain he didn’t have the energy to talk to her. He quickly pushed Mei out of the way, not wanting to hurt her. Mei gasped and quickly backed away, watching Jamison in such sadness and shock while watching his very agonising transformation. Jamison’s whole entire body, and every nerve felt like it was on fire, extreme white-hot agonising pain seared through him. Jamison kept on screaming and grunting in horrible and intense- sharp pains, his body hurt like hell. Mei eyes started to tear up as she was watched him in sadness of Jamison’s violent transformation, feeling helpless that she couldn’t help nor support him enough. He was in so much horrible pain and she couldn’t bear to see poor Jamison suffering so much.  
Suddenly, Jamison’s body started to make horrible cracking, crunching and popping noises. The bones inside him were changing rapidly and violently. The arm began to start stretching, his hands were changing and stretching. Jamison wished desperately and wanted the horrible extreme pain and the painfully transformation would just stop. He didn’t want Mei to watch him changing. Jamison could see from the corner of his eyes that Mei was watching in sadness and little bit in shock and had her hand covering her mouth. Jamison closed his eyes in pain and in tears, sadly wishing Mei would never have to see his painful transformation like this again. Jamison’s hands started to stretch and twist, developing a leather pad. The hands were becoming more paw like, the fingernails and toe nails bled, and grew out to form black razor sharp claws. Fur then very slowly sprouted over his whole body. The fur colour on Jamison was just the same as his normal blond hair. The feet started changing and stretching out, becoming more paw like too. The bones in the legs broke and retracted backwards. Jamison’s boxers were torn and ripped apart, while his legs were stretching, Jamison was bare naked. Then the spine, chest, rib cage and the muscles were bulging and changing. The spine enlarged and the vertebrae pushed out. Then the small spout bumps pushed out onto the skin. Then the shoulder bones enlarged. More blond fur sprouted over Jamison’s whole body, covering it in soft thick layers. A thick tail sprouted from the base of the spine. His whole body was now fully covered in thick fur.  
Mei’s eyes teared up more as she watched poor Jamison suffering in such agonising pain. She wished she could do something to help him, or anything to comfort him. But she knew there was nothing she could do to help him. Jamison’s mouth was then starting to change, The teeth was sharpening and fangs ripped the gums, causing blood to pour out of his mouth as his teeth were becoming more and more canine. The ears then stretch out to form the shape of wolf ears. Jamison’s screams of pain started to sound very unhuman, it sounded more like an animal growling and whimpering in pain. Jamison’s amber brown eyes then turn into bright golden yellow. Suddenly his whole face and head then started shifting, the face and the skull reformed into a snout and then shifted into a long canine muzzle. His head and face were becoming more and more wolf-like. Jamison collapsed onto his side, finally the hellish extremes and horrible pains inside of poor Jamison were slowly fading away and the transformation was finished. He had now completely turned into a large wolf.  
Jamison was still laying on the floor, on his side panting very hard for air and breathing heavily, lying motionless and exhausted. Mei was few feet away from Jamison, her hand was still covering over her mouth in shock as she was staring very sadly at Jamison’s motionless body. She couldn’t believe how painful his transformation was and how he goes through with this every once a month and transformed into a wolf right in front of her. Even though she saw a little of his transformation last month, she didn’t see all the way through because Mako had grabbed and dragged her away last time before she could see the rest of his transformation. But seeing the entire whole transformation this time, it was still a shock and surprise to her. Mei tried to wipe the tears from her brown eyes. She knew she could never be scared or disgusted of Jamison, she realized that a of couple of months ago that she was falling in love with him.  
She loved him no matter what, even if he is a werewolf, she will always love and care for him. Mei noticed wolf Jamison was still lying motionless on his side, still panting very hard for air and breathing heavily, “J-Jamison…?” Mei spoke his name out softly but he didn’t seem to hear her as he was still lying motionless. Mei slowly walked towards him and knelt down right next to him. She didn’t care if Jamison was an animal or a beast now, it was still Jamison inside in that wolf body and she cares about him so much she that couldn’t ever leave him alone like this. Mei stared down at him and couldn’t stop sadly watching him, yet she was still in interest and she thought he looked very beautiful in his wolf form, even though he blonde fur was a little dirty and messy and scruffy. It reminded her of Jamison’s hair in his human form. “…Jamison..?” she quietly but yet calmly called his name out. He was still lying and panting very hard for air, “Jamison?” she called his name out again and nervously, she reached her hand out to pet his head slowly, but suddenly Jamison’s eyes snapped open.  
This stirred him as he tried to jumped on all fours but fell on the ground with a yelp. He was a two legged animal as he didn’t have his prosthetics on. Jamison’s wolf form quickly backed away from her by crawling off. Mei gasped a little in surprise of Jamison’s quick reaction as she stare at him sadly as he was crawling away from her shyly and in fear. She felt so sorry for him in that form, he could hardly walk or stand up since he was two legged. Wolf Jamison crawled out near the corner and hid. He slowly poked his head out shyly and little in fear as he stared at Mei. Mei smiled softly at him as she slowly and calmly reach her hand out to touch him, “Jamison…”, she said his name out softly as she looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Mei knew how to approach him because she was able to calm and reassure him last month when she saw his wolf form when she pleaded Mako to see Jamison and let her in the van. But this time to Mei’s surprise, Jamison’s wolf form didn’t whimper in fear or growl nervously at her like last time. Instead, he sniffed her hand, taking in her sent and licked Mei’s soft hands. He seem to recognise her straight away this time. Mei smiled softly at him as Jamison’s wolf form licked her hand more and crawled towards her. He rested his head on her lap and Mei gently stroked the top of his head and touched his dirty blonde fur which felt very soft and warm.  
Mei smiled down at him and stared at his back leg. His ankle was chained up still. Mei looked at the ankle more, the shackle around his ankle looked a little sore, and as she examine closely, she noticed that it was attached onto his ankle a little tight making it look sore. She knew that Mako wanted to keep Jamison restrained and safe, but he could hardly walk or stand without his prosthetics on since he was now a two legged animal. Mei sighed, she felt sorry for Jamison being chained up like that. It didn’t felt right, especially on a two legged werewolf that can hardly walk and she seriously doubted that he could hardly escape or go far. “Come on let’s take this off you Jamison. You don’t need this thing on, you’re hurting yourself with it on you. I hope Mako won’t be too angry at me for doing this…” She said to him softly as she gently grabbed onto the grey shackle, trying to open it, which she managed to do, and the grey shackle came off him.  
Mei looked at his sore ankle. It was a little red but not too serious, and should be fine she thought hopefully. Jamison looked down at his ankle and looked back at Mei with his bright yellow eyes at her. He wagged his tail happily as he licked all over her face. It was almost like he was trying to say thank you to her. Jamison couldn’t stop licking all over Mei’s soft face, which causes her to chuckle lightly at him as she petted his soft dirty fur, “Hehe... Jamison hehe stop! T-that tickles you big silly wolf you!” As she giggled more, he kept on licking. Jamison stopped licking her soft face as he curled up next to her and rested his head on her lap. Mei relaxed a bit and reached out to pet him on the top of his head. She rested her back against the wall as she smiled down at him while stroking his head more gently and tenderly, which it made her feel very relax in a strange way...stroking a werewolf head. She wonder why in films or in books they portrayed werewolves as bloodthirsty monsters and kill people under the full moon. She didn’t believe in the big bad wolf nonsense, because even though Jamison was a werewolf, he wasn’t a monster or bloodthirsty beast. He was just a wolf in this form, just a misunderstood wolf. Just a poor misfortune man that turns just turns into a big normal wolf. Mei stared at Jamison as she remembered what Mako told her last month when she found about Jamison’s condition, Mako told her how Jamison caught this werewolf condition. Three years ago it happened, on one night that Jamison saw a big animal hidden in the dark that looked like a wolf or a coyote that was sniffing around their caravans. Jamison threw rocks at it trying, to scare it away which didn’t work because it made the big animal aggressive and it suddenly attacked and bit Jamison badly wounding him. But Mako managed to shoot the creature and it ran off, leaving Jamison bleeding and badly wounded, which Mako told her he tried patching his wounds up fine and didn’t bother to take him to the hospital. But it turned out that the animal that attacked was a werewolf because Jamison started transforming on the next full moon as Mei remembered Mako explaining to her.  
Mei sighed sadly, thinking how brave and strong Jamison is for dealing with this condition on his own with Mako for three years trying to keep it a secret. Mei felt sorry for him and wanted to help him through his condition no matter what. Mei snapped out of her thoughts as she felt and heard the belly of Jamison’s wolf form rumbling, which it startled him a little. Mei giggled and smiled at him, guessing he was hungry, “Someone hungry huh? Hehe come on let’s see what we can feed you with.” She told him as she gently got up and walked towards his small kitchen cabinet while wolf Jamison just stayed still and watched her.  
Mei noticed how filthy, dirty and untidy the kitchen was, as loads of tin and cider cans and pots scattered were everywhere. She moaned in annoyance, wishing Jamison was more tidy and kept his own home clean. Mei looked through one of the cabinets, which was empty. She looked at the next cabinet, which didn’t have a lot of food inside, only a tin of beans, cider cans and a packet of beef jerky. Mei shrugged as she picked up the beef jerky, hoping this would be enough for him. Mei also picked up the yellow dog food dish which Jamison threw at Mako earlier. She filled it up with fresh water from the tap and gently placed it down in front of Jamison just in case he was thirsty. Jamison drank the water, making a little bit of a mess as the water was dripping from his muzzle after he finished drinking (which mei didn’t blame him he must have been a little dehydrated).  
“Here, I hope this will be enough. It’s all I can find I’m afraid.” She said to him as she gently knelt down in front of him letting him sniff the packet which he then pawed at, wanting it open. Mei chuckled at him and opened the beef jerky packet which made Jamison lick his lips and wag his tail excitly as she place the food in front of him. He wolfed the whole thing down quickly, which Mei chuckled at him a little. As Jamison’s wolf form finished eating the beef jerky so very quickly, Jamison licked his muzzle and laid down right next to her as he rested his head against her lap again. Mei smiled down at him softly as she tenderly petted his dirty but soft fur, which it made him slowly fall to sleep. Mei kept stroking the sleepy wolf’s fur as she felt her eyes getting heavy and tired. Mei slowly rested against the wolf’s back falling asleep next to him feeling warm and comfortable against his fur. 

Mako opened and unlocked Jamison’s caravan door. He was little worried about Mei. It had been a few hours now since she’d been in there with Jamison. He hoped she was alright and not been hurt or attacked by Jamison. As Mako unlocked the caravan door, he hunches inside, stopping and stares a little in surprise. He saw Mei fast asleep while cuddling up right next to the wolf Jamison. Mako couldn’t help but smile under his bandana mask as he thought it was kinda of cute of how they were both sleeping right next to each other. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he took a quick photo of the two of them cuddling together. Mako quietly left the caravan while closing the van door behind him.

Mei slowly opened her brown tired eyes as she felt the morning sun shining through the small curtains. She yawned and stretched arms tiredly as she realized she fell asleep last night. Mei frowned, confused as she heard a snore next to her. She looks down which caused her to blush so very red in embarrassment, as Jamison was back to his normal self was still curled up asleep, but was naked and had his head still resting on her lap. Mei looked away embarrassed and couldn’t stop blushing that Jamison was asleep and naked right next to he. She guessed that he must have transformed back not long ago because it was morning. Mei took her phone out of her bag, which was on the floor next to her as she looked at the time. It said it was 8:30 in the morning. Mei’s eyes widened in shock as she realized she was going to be late getting into her class before her students arrived.  
Knowing she had to leave now so she could hopefully arrive on time, Mei gently and slowly lifted up Jamison’s head off her lap without trying to wake him, as she quickly grabbed Jamison dirty bed blanket and pillow and she gently laid the blanket over his shoulders. covering his naked body and gently lay the pillow under he head to try make him feel comfortable. She didn’t want to disturb him or wake him up because he looked relax in his sleep. Mei smiled down at him sleeping as she leaned her lips against his forehead, smiling at him before getting up and leaving the caravan, giving one last look at him, knowing that she can see him around the school later on cleaning the hallways with Mako, Mei smiled shyly as she closed the van door behind her quietly.

Later on in the day, Jamison was emptying one of the school bins with Mako, he was emptying the bin next to Mei’s classroom. Jamison had quick glance looking through the class. The students were busy writing their work while mei was sat behind her desk at the front of the class writing, she glanced up, noticing Jamison smiling at her shyly. She smiled back and waved at him. Jamison waved back at her and finished emptying the bins back in the hallways. Mako saw Jamison with a happy goofy grin on his face. He guessed he saw Mei in her classroom, which reminded him as he took he phone out of his pocket, “Hey Rat, come over here a sec, I wanna show you something.” He called Jamison’s nickname out to come over. He put one of the bins back down and raised his eyebrow at his best friend, “Yeah what’s up mate?” he asked.  
Mako showed Jamison the photo of last night he took of Mei and Jamison in his wolf form cuddling asleep together. Jamison stared at the photo in surprise. “Took this last night to check up on both of while you both were asleep. Hehe remember you said Mei could never fall for someone like you because you’re a werewolf well that doesn’t look like it to me seems like she likes for who you are.” Mako chuckled with a grin under his bandana mask. Jamison snatched the phone off him and stared at the photo more. Jamison never seen what he looked like in he wolf form before, he slowly smiled at the photo as he could see how Mei was peaceful and relaxed, sleeping right next to him in he wolf form. He couldn’t believe that Mei really wanted to stay and look after him last night. “Is…is that really me Roadie? In this picture next to Snowflake…” Jamison asked with a blush creeping up on his dirty cheeks. “Who else would it be idiot? Why don’t you send it to her? She might like it hehe...” Mako suggested with another chuckle as carried back the cleaning trolley to the next hallway. Jamison thought about what Mako said and quickly texts the photo to Mei. 

Mei stopped writing for her student’s next assignments when she felt her phone vibrate in her bag under her desk. She took the phone out of her bag and looked at it. There was a message from Mako. She clicked on the text message to read it: “Hey Mei it Jamie! Roadie took this last night you might like it ^^; see you later if you fancy drinking boba tea with me after work?”. Mei smiled as she read Jamison’s text and clicked on the image attachment he sent under the text. She clicked on the photo to see it in full screen. Mei smiled warmly as she stared at the photo of her and Jamison in his wolf form last night. She saved the photo into her gallery, and replied back to Jamison saying “yes” and that she’d see him later on for some boba tea in a café she likes. Mei replied back to Jamison’s text and put her phone back in her bag, smiling softly as she got back to writing the next assignments for her students.


End file.
